You and Me, Meant To Be
by dazzlingxdangerous
Summary: They have come a long way as a couple. And as they take a trip back in time, they discover that it was fate that brought them together. ON AN INCREDIBLY LONG HIATUS O.O UNDER REVISION! NxM & RxH
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me, Meant to Be**

elow!!.. thanks for giving your time to read my fic!!.. it's my first time doing this, but I think I'll do a good job.. coz I got a lot of inspiration from the others.. thanks again!!..

heHe! But really, I think the reason for you guys dropping by, is my title.. coz in my point of view, it really stands out!!.. well anyways, enjoy reading!!.. I'm sure ya'll won't be disappointed!!.. heHe.. ;)

this will be a realy long story.. as you can see, has scenes.. so it's like a movie.. or a book maybe.. it's very, very long.. so i hope you all can cope up and bear with me!.. please stay tuned with the other chapters and scenes!.. thanks you guys!..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever, got it memorized??.. okay then..

**Scene 1: Realizations**

**Chapter 1: Success!**

It was another typical day in Alice Academy. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, the flowers blooming.. Yup, it was pretty calm and peaceful.. until..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

(Oh man!!.. Natsume was right about her shouts making your ears bleed!!..)

Obviously, that alone broke the tranquility and serenity of the early morning in spring.

"I can't believe I slept in again!" said a certain brunette upon realizing she was about to be late for class, as always. So she got up and quickly done her daily, morning routines. Once she was ready, she ran to her classroom as fast as she could. She was almost there when.. she tripped and fell face-flat on the floor, all because a certain someone stuck up his right foot on her way. And knowing that she's an idiot and she's in a hurry, she won't look where she was going.

"Ow!!" she cried in pain.

"Yup, this is a much better way of being able to see your panties without actually getting hurt, strawberry print," a raven-haired boy said, agreeing to himself, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'My plan's a success,' he thought.

"Natsume, you pervert! But I have no time for you. I'm going to be late for class!" she said as she got up and dusted herself.

"Whatever," he replied as the girl continued running to her classroom. Luckily she made it in time. Phew.

"Good morning, everyone!" she said as she entered the room with a cheerful smile on her face. When everyone in the class saw this, they can't help but smile as well while greeting her back. After that, the brunette approached her so-called-best friend and tried to hug her, like she always does everyday before going to her respective seat.

This time, she tried to sneak up on her, so as to not get hurt with her famous, and very painful, Idiot Gun. But it obviously failed. Don't forget, she's dealing with Hotaru here, the most intelligent student in Elementary Class B. And so she saw this one coming.

'BAKA BAKA BAKA' (Yikes, that has gotta hurt!!..)

"That won't work on me, Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Ow! Hotaru! There's nothing wrong with me hugging you!!" Mikan said, about to cry.

"Of course there is. Especially when you're being hugged by an idiot like yourself."

"You're so mean!!"

"Since birth, Mikan," Hotaru said with a pleased grin on her face.

Mikan sighed in defeat and approached Ruka, the friendly, blond next door, as I like to call him. He was sitting there, wondering why Natsume hurriedly pushed him to go ahead to their classroom without him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Natsume was with Ruka. They were walking together to class when.._

"_I'm surely gonna be late!!!"_

'_Wait, isn't that polka dots?' Natsume thought_

"_Uhm, Ruka? Can you go ahead to class? I'll be just a minute," Natsume said to his best friend._

"_Huh? But why-"_

"_Just go ahead without me.. now," Natsume interrupted, pushing his blond friend away. So Ruka had no choice but to do it. Before he closed the door behind him, he saw his raven-haired friend leaning against the wall, looking like he's expecting something._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'Maybe nature called. But why was he just standing there?' Ruka thought.

"Good Morning, Ruka! How are you today?" Mikan suddenly said, disturbing our poor, confused Ruka.

"Uh, Good Morning to you, too, Mikan." He said with a shaky voice as he blushed.

Mikan then put her hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something? 'Cause you're face is all red." said the lil' brunette to the shy blond, who was just silent, still wondering about his best friend. Speaking of which, just entered the room.

"Good Morning, Natsume!" greeted Mikan.

'Why is she so cheerful all of a sudden? Didn't I just annoy her a moment ago?' Natsume thought.

"Hello? Natsume? Did you hear what I just said?" asked Mikan.

"Who wouldn't? Your voice is as loud as thunder," Natsume replied, returning to reality. And trying to annoy Mikan again, which didn't work on the happy-go-lucky girl in front of him.

"Why didn't you reply then?"

"It's not worth it.." he said coldly.

Just then, Mr. Narumi arrived and class started. Actually, he was just delivering a message to his students. Then class would be over.

"Okay, class! I have good news for each and every one of you. Are you ready to hear it?"

**End of Chapter**

**Lovelyirene**: hey guys! whadya think? How is it for my first try? pls review! i wanna know how many people have read my fic! pls and thank you, ya'll! There are more exciting ones to come! Don't worry! And pls stay tuned! I update faster than you think! ) Unless you don't review, that is..

**Mikan**: i like it! It really is lovely!

**Lovelyirene**: really? (having sparkling eyes)

**Mikan**: LOVELY IRENE. It's a nice name! I like it!

**Lovelyirene**: (crying) (broken hearted) 'that was it all along?' she thought.

**Mikan**: huh? Why is she crying? Was it something I said?

**Hotaru**: please review.. to make her feel better.. or I have to have the trouble of comforting her.. then you all will end up having lumps on your heads..

**Mikan**: was that a threat? I thought it was for the author's sake?

'BAKA'

**Mikan**: never mind.. (having a lump on her head) (filled with regret)

**Sneak Peek on the Next Chapter:**

Mr. Narumi got everyone anxious about a certain 'good news'. But it turns out to be not that special after all.. stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

ei there! i'm back! ya'll! see? what did I tell ya? i update faster than yah think I would! well anyways, here's dah 2nd chapter! enjoy! as well as review plzz..

**Chapter 2: The Good News**

"Okay, class! Are you ready to hear the good news?" Mr. Narumi asked once more.

"Yes, teacher!" shouted everyone in the classroom.

"Just get on with it..," Natsume muttered.

"Okay then. The good news is.." Mr. Narumi started.

(students getting anxious)

"..that it's my birthday tomorrow, so please bring me gifts! Adieu!" he finally said while quickly walking out the door.

Everybody sweatdropped, feeling so irritated.

"Wha..? That was it..?" said Yuu, feeling a bit disappointed. "That.. was the good news?"

"Tch. Idiot," said Natsume.

"Wow! It will be Mr. Narumi's birthday soon! I must decide on a gift to give to him," Mikan said, thinking, with her chin resting on the palm of her right hand.

"Looks like Mikan is the only one taking this good news thing seriously," Nonoko said, sweatdropping.

"Afraid so," agreed Anna.

"Hotaru, let's buy gifts for Mr. Narumi in Central town later on!" Mikan suggested.

"No thanks. I'm too busy doing better things than hanging out with you," Hotaru replied coldly with the same emotionless face. Mikan was broken hearted.

Just then the subject teacher arrived. He noticed that all of the students except Mikan aren't in a good mood today. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you all look upset? Is there something I missed?" he asked, confused.

"Teacher, it'll be Mr. Narumi's birthday tomorrow!" Mikan reported.

"So what?" he asked.

"He said that he had good news for us. But it was just about his birthday coming up," Sumire said, with a veinpop on her head. "He got us all anxious just for that."

"We thought it was something more exciting and special." added her seatmate.

"That's it? That's all it was?" he said, relieved it wasn't something serious. They all nodded in reply.

"Well then, maybe this will brighten up your mood," he said. "Your subject teacher, Mr. Jinno, is absent today."

Everyone cheered.

"Well, well, you recover quickly," he said, feeling amazed while sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I call good news!" cheered Koko.

"You said it!" agreed Mikan. "But what's so bad about the good news Mr. Narumi gave us anyway?" she wondered.

Everyone else glared at her. She sweatdropped.

"What an idiot," Natsume sighed.

"Plus, you also have no classes tomorrow, because of political reasons," the teacher in front of them added.

_**Mikan's POV**_

'Great then. That means I have plenty of time tomorrow to buy Mr. Narumi a present' Mikan thought. 'But who will I go with?' She then took a look at a raven-haired brat behind her for some reason. 'I must be out of my mind! Sigh. But no choice. I'll ask him later.'

_**Normal POV**_

"Okay then. Since Mr. Jinno is absent, you are having a free period starting now. Good day to you," the subject teacher ended and walked out.

"Good day to you, too," everybody greeted back. When the teacher was completely out of sight, they all did what they do best, use their alices for fun.

"Finally!" sighed a very thankful Koko.

Mikan then approached Yuu.

"So, Yuu? What are we gonna do on Mr. Narumi's birthday, huh? Will we prepare him a surprise party?" Mikan asked rather excitedly that she said them quite fast.

"Slow down, Mikan! Don't get that much excited! Let's plan this along with everyone else," Yuu replied calmly. Then both of them called all their friends and planned a surprise party for their Homeroom Teacher in a certain area in the middle of their dormitories and the faculty building. They agreed that they will prepare it all on the next day.

Once classes ended..

_**Natsume's POV**_

'Man, I'm exhausted. I think I'll sit by the sakura tree and rest a bit. Good thing it's a cloudy day today,' Natsume thought to himself. 'But then, what about Ru-'

He was going to turn to his best friend, but he wasn't there beside him. Then just as he was about to look for him, he heard his voice..

"Hotaru! Come back here!" shouted Ruka as he was chasing Hotaru for she took some more embarrassing pictures of him.

'Never mind then..' thought Natsume as he was walking out the door. 'Good thing though. Maybe I need to thank that Imai sometime.' He then headed to his favorite sakura tree in the whole academy.

_**Normal POV**_

"Okay, guys. Remember, the surprise birthday party for Mr. Narumi will start at 5pm. So we must all start preparing at 2pm. Please be there on time and bring your assigned things to bring," said Yuu. "You have all morning tomorrow to buy your presents for Mr. Narumi."

"Okay!" they all said in reply.

_**Mikan's POV**_

'Huh? Where did Natsume go?' Mikan thought as she noticed that Natsume was not on his seat anymore. 'Where did he run off to? I needed to ask him something. Sigh. I'm pretty tired to look for him at the moment. Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow, early in the morning. Hope he's awake by then.'

**End of Chapter**

**Lovelyirene**: so? Whadya think of my 2nd chapter? I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations about the good news. But I planned this one long and hard. And I'm sure you all won't be disappointed. This is a long story. So bear with me! I'm already excited about the other chapters! Please stay tuned!

**Natsume**: why do speeches have to be so long? (having a slight headache)

**Lovelyirene**: Whatever. Make me mad and I'll make you do something embarrassing on the next chapter.

**Natsume**: Yes, your highness. Your wish is my command. (saying it in a lazy voice)

**Lovelyirene**: Don't use that tone with me! (furious)

(Ruka's bunny holding up a sign that says "REVIEW PLEASE". Then turns it around. The back read, "FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ALLOWED, AS WELL AS SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS")

**Sneak Preview on the Next Chapter**:

This chapter is all about Natsume and Mikan. Natsume already knows about his feeling for Mikan, but her feeling for Natsume is yet to come, slowly unfolding.


	3. Chapter 3

ei! Sorry for the late update! I was busy packing up. We're transferring, you see. Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy and review plz!

**Chapter 3: Thank You**

It was early in the morning. The clocks just struck 8:00 sharp. And that was the cue for Mikan's alarm clock to go off.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!

The brunette then woke up, slowly opening her eyes because of the quite blinding sunlight. She then snoozed the alarm ringing on her bedside table, and went back to sleep. After a few minutes, her alarm clock went off again. Which woke her up, again. She then slowly reached for her alarm clock again, and turned it off. And went back to sleep.

After a few moments, her alarm clock started ringing again. She reaches for a glass of water on her bedside table, and pours it onto the alarm clock, making the alarm stop. And again she returned to sleep. But moments later, the alarm went off again! She got irritated for being woken up, again, so got the alarm clock, and smashed it on the floor! Then she went back to sleeping once more.

You might think that was the end of it, right? Well, no. Heck no, not yet.

The alarm went off again! Making the poor, sleepy brunette really annoyed.

'You persistent little..' she thought, having a veinpop on her head while getting up and preparing to do some massive damage on that insolent thing. But a reminder suddenly popped up in her head. 'Hotaru..'

_**FLASHBACK**_

Knock. Knock.

The door then opened, revealing a raven-haired girl inside.

"What do you want, Mikan?" it was Hotaru.

"Uhm, Hotaru, I almost got late this morning. Do you have a spare alarm clock I can borrow?" Mikan said.

"But we don't have classes tomorrow, dummy. What do you need and alarm clock for?"

"It's just that I really need to wake up early tomorrow, that's all," she replied.

"Wait here," Hotaru commanded Mikan, while she went to her bedside table, opened a drawer, and got something out from it.

'What do you think of me? Your pet?' Mikan thought, a bit irritated.

"Here. You can have this. I'm giving it to you so keep it. If you break it, it's your problem." Hotaru said while giving her so-called 'best friend' her alarm clock.

"Really?"

"It's my new invention. Whatever you do to it, it'll keep on ringing until you get up. It's perfect for waking up idiots like you."

"Hey!"

"Goodnight," Hotaru said before slamming the door on Mikan's face.

"Meanie.." was all Mikan could say before heading back. But she was very thankful, so she skipped happily to her room.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Ugh," Mikan muttered while she slammed the new alarm clock back on her bedside table.

It was already 9 am. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do today.

'Better get ready. Hope he's awake by now.' She thought. After that she did her daily morning routines. She wore a red sleeveless tank top and a short jean skirt. Then she started looking for him.

She thought maybe he was still in his room, having breakfast. So she went there first. But he wasn't there. Then she tried their classroom, but nope, he wasn't there either. Then she went to the place he most likely will go to read or rest.

She jogged going there, too his most favorite sakura tree in the whole academy. But unfortunately, he wasn't there.

She reached there, panting, "Oh man, where could he be?" asking herself.

"Who are you looking for, polka dots?"

"Huh? Who's there? Are you a ghost? Show yourself!" Mikan said, looking to her left, to her right, feeling a bit scared.

"Up here."

Mikan followed the voice and looked up. She saw a figure of a person sitting on a branch on the tree, but she can't it clearly because of the shadows of the leaves.

"Whatsup?" the guy asked.

"What's up? Well, it's you, sir. You're the one up the tree," answered an innocent Mikan.

"Idiot. Who were you looking for?" the guy replied back.

"How dare you call me an idiot!" Mikan shot back.

"I can call you whatever I want, strawberry print," he said, revealing his face to the wondering brunette.

"Ah! Natsume! There you are!" said a really happy Mikan.

"What? You mean you were looking for me?" Natsume asked.

"Of course, silly! I don't know anyone else who would come to this tree but you," answered the cheerful Mikan, with a very sweet smile plastered on her face.

'She's so cute,' Natsume thought, slightly blushing, and having this urge to look at her smiling face much closer. And that was his biggest mistake. He lost balance on the branch. He tried his best to regain his balance, but his mind was preoccupied at the moment. And that's why he didn't notice he was acting all dorky while trying to regain his balance. He was really trying his best not to fall and embarrassing himself in front Mikan, although he's embarrassing himself already.

Finally, he regained his balance and felt so relieved. Then he sighed to himself. Phew. The he heard Mikan giggle. When he turned to look at her, she saw his most precious person on the ground, laughing her heart out! Good thing she couldn't see him up there, or she would've wondered why he was all red just then.

"Ahahahahaha!!! Natsume, you looked all silly there, trying your best not to fall! Ahahahahahaha!!!" Mikan said in between her laughs. It's rare seeing Natsume being like that.

"Shut up, stupid little girl," Natsume asked, changing the subject. He then got off the branch and got to the ground gently. He sure was skilled. "Why were you looking for me anyway?" he added, turning back, so as Mikan can't see him still blushing. 'Good thing Imai ain't here. She would've took some pictures and embarrass me again,' he thought, thankful.

"Oh, right," Mikan stopped laughing and stood up, dusting her skirt. She then looked up and saw Natsume in front of her, his back facing her. He was wearing a white T-shirt under his navy blue polo shirt and white, loose fit pants. He looked so hot!

'So handsome.. wait! Huh? Did I just think he's-? No way!' Mikan shook her head.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted, interrupting her thoughts. Mikan faced him. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why she went silent.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something," Mikan said. She then approached Natsume. "Will you come with me, to Central Town?" Mikan begged him, her hands behind her back, hoping he'll agree.

"No way," he replied flatly, "What makes you think I'll go with you?"

"But you're supposed to be my partner."

"You're a 2 star now, so you can go anywhere without your partner."

"But I don't want to go alone. That's no fun," she was very disappointed.

Natsume was just silent. He didn't even care about her, but deep inside, he really wants to be with her.

Then he heard Mikan heave a sigh. So he faced her.

"Fine then," she started, "I knew this was just a waste of time. I should've asked Ruka instead." Then she started walking away.

'Ruka? Wait! Darn.. better think fast, Natsume!' he thought, panicking. Obviously, he was feeling a bit jealous.

"Uhm.. Ruka won't be available either," he suddenly said, having an idea in mind.

"Huh?" Mikan said, facing Natsume.

"He's doing an experiment with Hotaru. They're quite busy at the moment," he lied.

"Oh, really? That's unfortunate of me.." she said, thinking this was not her day. She approached Natsume again and begged him once more, "Oh please, Natsume! Please come with me! I need to buy a gift for Mr. Narumi!"

"Ugh," he muttered. Then Mikan put on a puppy dog pout. It was amazingly irresistible for him.

"Just don't annoy me," was all he could say. 'Good excuse there, Hyuuga. Nice save,' he congratulated himself. He really wanted to be with her.

"Great!" the happy-go-lucky girl said, really relieved she didn't have to go by herself. "Let's go! The bus is leaving soon! Come on!" she added, pulling her companion by his wrist and racing towards the bus stop. When they arrived there, they rose the bus immediately, for it was about to leave. Then they took a seat. Mikan was near the window, while Natsume was beside her. Then the bus took off.

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan said.

"Hn?" he replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Hn."

Mikan then smiled and looked out the window. Then Natsume looked at her and, being glad he was able to with her, smiled in a split second. He didn't want the other passengers to see it and ruin his reputation. 'Yeah. Thanks for being here with me, too'.

**End of Chapter**

**Lovelyirene: **is this long enough for ya'll? Or you want it to be longer? 'Cause I can grant your request, at least, I'll try to.. heHe..

**Yuu**: I can help you with that, if you want me to.

**Lovelyirene**: Oh! Thank you!

**Nonoko**: I think these two get along quite well.

**Yuu**: Huh? (blushing)

**Lovelyirene**: Shut up! He's with Anna.

**Nonoko:** Oh really? Is that true, Yuu? (poking Yuu)

**Yuu:** Uhm.. (blushing madly) (facing downwards)

**Lovelyirene:** review please! Don't forget the flames if you wanna add them! I won't mind! I would like a lil' sense a humor.

**Sneak Preview on the Next Chapter:**

This time, it's Ruka and Hotaru's story! Since Natsume and Mikan's favorite place to meet is under the sakura tree, find out where Ruka and Hotaru's is!


End file.
